I Need Ur Luv!
by C814
Summary: Alice seguia o coelho branco por onde quer que ele fosse. Ela se deixou cair e perder no País das Maravilhas por ele. Por ele e unicamente por ele, foi levada a provar as maiores delícias e dissabores. Por ele e somente por ele, Alice se desprendeu totalmente de quem era. GakupoxLuka
1. Introdução

**I Need Ur Luv!**

 **Sinopse:** "Alice seguia o coelho branco por onde quer que ele fosse. Ela se deixou cair e perder no País das Maravilhas por ele. Por ele e unicamente por ele, foi levada a provar as maiores delícias e dissabores. Por ele e somente por ele, Alice se desprendeu totalmente de quem era." GakupoxLuka

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Categorias:** Vocaloid  
 **Personagens:** Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka  
 **Gêneros:** Amizade, Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo  
 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid não me pertence.

 **Para: Nát King. Aprecie sem moderação mana.**

* * *

 **Introdução**

" _Eu preciso do seu amor  
Eu preciso dele mesmo quando ele me machuca"  
Need your Love – Charlie XCX_

Se pudesse espremer com todas os sentidos do sentimento e da loucura que é deixar que meus lábios toquem os seus, ou simplesmente como é bom ouvir você dizendo que me ama, nessas frases simples que compõe cada trecho do meu diário, bem, então tudo seria lógico demais, simples demais e não seria capaz de ser chamado verdadeiramente de amor. Não, quando não é tão doce que te muda, quando não é tão inquietante, envolvente e divertido, quando não é gentil e quando não se sente falta, não é amor, nem mesmo paixão, é tesão, atração, solidão que seja, não importa qual nome resolva dar.

Amor só é quando tem que ser.

Amor só é amor quando toca, quando vai lá no fundo e revira seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, quando, querendo ou não, você acaba sorrindo por qualquer besteira e também fica mal por qualquer coisinha mínima que seja (bastou ameaçar seu novo vício, bingo!, uma inimizade). O que quero dizer é que o amor vem quando menos se espera. ele não bate na porta como um bom e educado senhor. não, ele faz tudo tremer e te leva com ele.

E foi assim que você, Gakupo, meu eterno coelho branco de longos cabelos roxos, me fez conhecer o delicioso País das Maravilhas, ou deveria dizer, o universo de deleite?

* * *

Agradeço à Nát por betar a introdução e demais capítulos, à Daisuke por me mostrar essa música LINDA que acabou dando nome pra fanfic, e que perpetua ela inteira.  
Obrigada também a você que leu, e aí, o que achou?  
Comenta comenta, esse é meu primeiro projeto com Vocaloid e vai ficar OOC, mas... Who care's? Eu não :3

Beijinhos açucarados, K.


	2. 1 Boy, you really messed around

**I Need Ur Luv!**

 **Sinopse:** "Alice seguia o coelho branco por onde quer que ele fosse. Ela se deixou cair e perder no País das Maravilhas por ele. Por ele e unicamente por ele, foi levada a provar as maiores delícias e dissabores. Por ele e somente por ele, Alice se desprendeu totalmente de quem era." GakupoxLuka

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Categorias:** Vocaloid  
 **Personagens:** Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka  
 **Gêneros:** Amizade, Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo  
 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid não me pertence.

 **Para: Nát King. Aprecie sem moderação mana.**

* * *

 **1\. Boy, you really messed around**

Sabe aquela sensação nostálgica de se lambuzar com o recheio do bolo ou enfiar o dedo na massa e lamber? É, eu adoro esse tipo de sensação. Aliás, melhorando a frase, eu adoro doces. E posso dizer que trabalhar em uma confeitaria foi de longe uma das minhas melhores ideias. Trabalhar cercada por bolos, decorá-los e ajudar a fazê-los era e ainda é o que eu sempre tive em mente como "trabalho ideal".

Tenho para mim que o trabalho não irrita e nem desgasta quando se faz o que se gosta. Quando não é tido como obrigatório e se faz com prazer, tudo fica mais bem feito, não concorda?

Comecei a trabalhar na "Vanilla Chocco", quando ainda era menor de idade. No começo só ajudava a limpar, colocar preços e arrumar embalagens, mas, com o tempo, a dona da loja decidiu me fazer sua ajudante, e ora vejam só, me apaixonei pelo oficio.

Vendemos vários tipos de guloseimas: Trufas, bombons, cupcakes, bolos (por encomenda ou não), tortas, mousses (o de maracujá em especial é delicioso), tudo feito carinhosamente pela dona Yulia e por mim. A minha chefa tem descendência russa o que lhe dá um aspecto austero. Ela tem ombros largos e a pele extremamente branca, cabelos negros e lisos que estão sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e grandes olhos azuis ocidentais. Além disso, ela é forte, não forte por "ela já freqüentou uma academia", ela realmente _é_ forte e poderia facilmente dar uma surra em algum trombadinha que tentasse invadir a loja.

Yulia tem por volta dos quarenta anos, eu acho. Idade é uma espécie de tabu para ela que sempre retruca ser falta de educação perguntar quantas primaveras tem uma dama.

O marido dela é japonês, como eu. Seu nome é Toujou Yukito, mas raramente o vejo. Diferente da esposa que tem dons artísticos para culinária, ele é um homem ocupado que trabalha em uma grande corporação e arruma um pouco tempo de sobra para se dedicar à escrita e ao cultivo de flores. Yulia me disse que se conheceram na América e que se odiaram desde o primeiro instante, passando a ser um casal apaixonado depois de uns bons meses.

E eu? Bem, eu me chamo Megurine Luka. Sim, por aqui a gente tem o costume de colocar o sobrenome antes do nome próprio, mas se você é ocidental leia como Luka Megurine. Tenho vinte e um anos. Meu visual pode parecer um pouco excêntrico para você; tenho cabelos compridos... Na cor rosa. E por ter descendência ocidental, tenho olhos azuis e da fisionomia daqui mesmo, só herdei as bochechas.

Moro com meus pais e tenho um gato. Nada muito legal a ser comentado, não é mesmo?

Tenho alguns amigos e colegas na faculdade, algumas notas ruins e nenhum namorado. Não sou do tipo desiludida, pessimista e nem mesmo do tipo menininha. Mas tive uns casos e quase casos que já me ensinaram o suficiente pra saber que:

A-) Antes sozinha do que mal acompanhada;  
B-) É difícil demais encontrar alguém bacana que desperte interesse; E  
C-) Já viu universitário ter tempo para viver? Não? Pois é, imagine namorar.

Não é fácil. O coração tem mania de gostar de quem não gosta da gente, ou pior, de gostar de quem só quer brincar com a gente. Os relacionamentos atuais giram em torno de _"crush's"_ , casos, namoricos, ficadas ou simplesmente aquele amorzinho platônico pelo cara que pega o mesmo ônibus que você na volta para casa e senta três cadeiras a frente (o qual você nunca conversou, mas já se imaginou vivendo mil e umas situações ao lado do mesmo). Sendo assim, com o pouco tempo que tenho livre, ocupo meu coraçãozinho adocicado com filmes, livros, mangás, HQ's e música.

Pode me chamar de cinéfila, vejo todo tipo de filme que se possa imaginar. Terror, drama, romance, comédia, aventura, ação, gore, comédia romântica e preciso admitir que até mesmo pornô já rolou, mas foram poucas vezes. O caso é, adoro cinema e meus amigos não, o que me leva a outro vício que me ocupa o tempo:

Internet.

Faço uso de fóruns e comunidades cinéfilas que indicam filmes, fazem análises e postam novidades. Participo de discussões do tipo: "Quem é melhor; Woody Allen ou Roman Polanski?". "Qual filme do Hitchcock você prefere?", "Tarantino, mestre ou simplesmente boneco da mídia?"

Leio HQ's em sites online (Sim, porque além de tempo, já conheceu universitário com dinheiro? Isso é lenda meu amigo, não existe), como _Sandman_ do Neil Gaiman e _I-Zombie_. Mangás sendo shoujo ou shounen, e livros (principalmente romances e terror).

E meu dia-a-dia acaba sendo esse, trabalhar na confeitaria das oito da matina até às 16:00, faculdade às 19:00 e uma parte da madrugada vagueando pela interminável e bela internet. Tudo bem simples, tudo bem... Solitário.

— Luka, preciso que vá até a papelaria e me traga algumas cartolinas cor-de-rosa. Quatro devem bastar. – A voz com um leve sotaque ainda presente de Yulia me tira de meus devaneios todos os dias. Sendo assim, saí detrás do balcão e obedeci, como de costume.

As ruas por aqui não são como se vêem nos filmes, pelo menos não no interior. É tudo tranquilo e raramente temos problemas, pelo menos durante o dia. Aqueles que saem a noite não são exatamente bem vistos, mas há aqueles que como eu, estudam, trabalham ou simplesmente não ligam pra opinião alheia. Ah sim, há os noturnos, com esses deve-se ter cuidado redobrado.

Nesse dia em especial caminhei depressa, queria estar de volta antes do meio-dia e ainda tinha um livro para terminar antes do final do expediente. Como estávamos na metade do mês, não havia muito movimento, pedidos ou mesmo vendas. Tempo na confeitaria eu tinha de sobra.

Cheguei até a papelaria e me deparei com uma fila. Lindo, divino, estupendo! Sabe aquele velho ditado que diz: A pressa é inimiga da perfeição? Pois é, ele se enquadra perfeitamente em quartas-feiras ensolaradas quando o tempo parece correr contra você.

Um cara alto de cabelo roxo e fones estupidamente altos estava na minha frente. Quando digo alto quero dizer _realmente_ alto. Eu com minha estatura mediana parecia pequena perto dele e para conseguir ver o balcão, precisei me inclinar um pouco.

Três pessoas e o cabeludo, meu fone de ouvido deixado na loja e absolutamente nada para fazer enquanto uma senhorinha discutia as diferenças de etiquetas de fundo branco e de fundo colorido e a importância disso com o balconista.

Ótimo.

Franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços acabo por analisar o cara na minha frente; o cabelo é tão comprido que cai em cascata pelo rabo de cavalo preso com perfeição. Usa uma camisa social preta de mangas compridas, calças jeans normais e all-star. Não podia julgá-lo pela excentricidade se eu mesma não me enquadro nos padrões de normalidade, só que a música no fone dele era tão alta que eu conseguia ouvir perfeitamente de onde estava (o que era uma distância considerável, dada a circunstância).

Será que era surdo?

Me inclinei de novo, dessa vez tentando ver o rosto do cara o que infelizmente ele notou. Imediatamente arrumei a postura e peguei um ursinho de pelúcia dos vários que perpetuavam o corredor da papelaria. Era um cachorrinho normal, fofo até, mas sua finalidade era de esconder meu rosto corado e evitar que ele começasse uma conversa comigo.

"Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara?" ou "A gatinha tem telefone?", nenhuma das opções parecia boa e infelizmente, dada a minha experiência com homens altos, nem mesmo o cabelo roxo bonito e comprido (claramente rebelde) do dito cujo me parecia animador pra começar uma conversação.

Alguns minutos se passaram e... Fui ignorada.

Não sei explicar até hoje o misto de raiva e alivio que aquilo gerou em mim. Raiva porque bem, ele havia olhado pra trás, ele havia me visto e ignorado. Alivio porque ele havia me visto e ignorado. Veem? Não tem sentido.

Acabei guardando o cachorrinho amarelo de longas orelhas e pelo felpudo na estante de novo, bufando em seguida, isso, sem me dar conta de que o som da música não estava mais tão alto quanto antes.

— Isso tudo é tédio ou você odeia filas? – Olho assustada para cima a tempo de encontrar os olhos liláses dele me fitando por cima do ombro juntamente com um sorriso no canto da boca, a franja roxa caindo preguiçosamente pelos contornos do rosto. — Te deixaria passar na minha frente se não tivesse se escondido de mim no cachorro. Quis ser anti-social, agora aguenta aí.

Abri a boca pra responder mas ele já tinha virado o rosto para frente de novo naquela postura ridícula de soldado, perfeitamente ereto. Ajeitou os fones nas orelhas e aumentou novamente o volume, enfiando as mãos no bolso em seguida.

Respirei fundo, dezenas de insultos perpetuando minha mente e o cutuquei com o indicador até que ele tirasse os fones.

— O que foi? – A voz era grossa e a entonação dizia claramente "foda-se".

— O anti-social aqui é você! Qual de nós dois está ouvindo música tão alta que consegue incomodar todos da fila? Ora vejam só, não sou eu. – Cruzei os braços, evidentemente irritada o que o fez se virar por completo e imitar meu gesto.

— O fone, as orelhas, ou ouvidos, tudo isso... É de quem? Não é nada seu, é? Logo, não vejo motivos para se incomodar. Continue mexendo no cachorrinho aí e espere de boa, ninguém tá reclamando além de você, _rosinha_. – Ele tinha o queixo erguido na mesma postura ridiculamente dominante e o pior de tudo, ele sorria.

— Oras, seu...

— Na na na, shhh, se eu estou tumultuando o lugar e incomodando com uma simples música no meu fone, imagine o que uma rosinha pode fazer querendo discutir? Sério, volta para o cachorrinho. – E ele se virou de novo, ajeitando os fones sob as orelhas.

Babaca, imbecil, surdo de merda...

— Berinjela. – Murmurei baixinho, os punhos cerrados e um leve bico no rosto.

— Me chamou do quê? – E tcharam, tinha novamente a atenção do poste gótico e roxo na minha frente. — Me chamou de _berinjela_? – Não respondi. Virei o rosto pro lado esquerdo e me perdi entre os ursinhos. Ele ainda sorria, maldito sorriso irônico. — Eu adoro berinjela, sua sorte. Ou levaria isso como ofensa.

Minha sorte? Certo, MINHA SORTE? O que era aquilo? O cavalheirismo havia morrido e dado lugar a milhares de machos dominantes e alfas que se achavam os reis da cocada preta? Não respondi, ele não disse mais nada e tampouco eu, ao menos não até o momento em que ele foi devidamente atendido e ia embora...

— Espera um pouco, tio, adiciona esse cachorrinho aqui na conta. – Ele se esticou por cima de mim sem se importar com a proximidade e pegou o cachorrinho que eu havia usado para me esconder dele, entregou ao balconista para que visse o preço, pagou e em seguida o jogou para mim. — Você fica mais bonita escondida atrás desse bichinho, Rosinha. Franzir tanto a testa vai te dar rugas. See ya. – E com um aceno imbecil ele se virou e saiu da papelaria.

Simples assim.

Essa bosta foi meu primeiro encontro com aquele que posteriormente descobri ser Kamui Gakupo, nem preciso dizer o quanto detestei o cara e adorei ganhar o ursinho, preciso?

* * *

E lá se foi o primeiro capitulo, o que achou?  
Seja original, evite o plágio com dignidade e orgulho próprio~ #UmaCampanha  
Beijinhos açucarados, K.


End file.
